List of terms used when filming elevators
This is a list of some terms used when filming elevators. To describe elevators 8800 AP A term used to describe a Schindler 3300 AP elevators with 5500 AP fixtures. This term is created by Reza Tanaka and it's taken from the sum of 3300 and 5500, which is creates 8800. This term is less popular. Brokevator/Failevator A term used to describe a broken elevator or an elevator doing unusual actions. Classic Leveling/Pre-Doors Classic Leveling or Pre-Door is a term used most commonly with Otis elevators; a term to describe the doors opening while the elevator is leveling. CRISIS A sarcasm term first used by CubsRule2040 to describe a ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevator; this term is also used in the elevator industry, mainly by technicians. Death Trap Death trap is a term to describe an elevator that either makes unusual movements or unusual sounds that renders it seemingly dangerous. Door Disease This term is used when the doors of an elevator, usually Otis, do unusual phenomena that sometimes hinders elevator operations. Dovis This term was first created by musicfreakcc and use to describe a Dover elevator with Otis modernizationDover/Otis "Dovis" Elevator at Children's Healthcare of Atlanta Hospital, or vice versa. Epic Fail Epic Fail is said when something very bad or stupid happens. Georgef551 says "E-P-I-C Fail" to The Price is Right Losing Horns. Epic Win Epic Win is said when something very good happens. Fail Fail is said when something bad or stupid happens. Gado-gado Please refer to Dovis section above. A term use by several Indonesian elevator filmers to describe an elevator (and also unidentified elevators) that has one, two or even more elevator fixtures from other brands. Sometimes, this term is also used to combine two or more elevator brands into one name (similar to the term Dovis). For example, if a GoldStar elevator has an Otis fixtures, they called it "GoldTis" or "OtiStar". Another example is a Mitsubishi elevator which has Hyundai fixtures and Schindler chimes, then they can called it "MitsDaiNdler" or "SchinHyunBishi" The name "gado-gado" was taken from a traditional Indonesian fruit salad which contains various kinds of fruits and mixed with peanut gravy. Grotty Grotty is a term used to describe a derelict-looking elevator in the United Kingdom. This term was used by Beno and mrmattandmrchay. HIGHdraulic HIGHdraulic or sometimes Highdraulic is a term to describe a very tall hydraulic elevator that serve 6 or more floors, or any hydraulic elevator traveling a similar or greater height than that of 6 floors. Huge Clown Car A term use to describe a very small elevator. Jonas Jonas refers to something crappy (alternative to 'Filechia'). Kombs A term used by pnwelevator and CubsRule2040 used to describe a Kone elevator. Kruppy Mod A term use to describe an elevator that has been modernized by ThyssenKrupp. It was believed to have been created by TheElevatorChannel. LOUDraulic This term is use to describe a very loud hydraulic elevator. Jolt Used to describe a very rough and sudden elevator start and stop, often found on hydraulic elevators Mod or modded Short for modernization and modernized respectively, this term is use to describe an elevator that has been modernized. Monty Short for Montgomery elevator. Otis Sito" A term created by Georgef551 to describe an Otis elevator with two nameplates on the door track where, reading from bottom to top, the nameplate on top appears upside down. S**tler/F***ler A rude term to describe a bad Schindler elevator. ThyssenCrap/ThyssenKrapp A sarcasm term use by several elevator filmers to describe a bad ThyssenKrupp elevator. Trac-draulic Trac-draulic is a term to describe a very fast and quiet hydraulic. Westy Short for Westinghouse elevator. Wheee! This term is use to describe an elevator if the elevator is fast and fun to ride. Whimsical A sarcasm term used to depict a crappy elevator. Win Win is said when something good happens. Elevator filming strategy All Locked When all of the floors except lobby/ground levels served by an elevator require a key, a pass card, or pass code. Barrier A door requiring an access card or pass code that leads to the elevators. Busted/Denied/Turned Away Told not to film, denied permission to ride or film, and/or kicked out. Chickened Out Deciding not to film an elevator and leaving due to thoughts of what might happen, or being too scared to even try it. Exposure When the main elevator bank opens out to the street, in an open entryway, or close to the street, and does not require a card, key, or pass code to enter it. Keycarded Out/Key-card-e-vators When a hotel elevator requires a room keycard to call it or to press any floor except the lobby/ground level(s). The "Key-card-e-vators" term was created by escalatorgeek881.The Skyscraper Simulator Forum - Terms Used When Filming Elevators Keyed Out/Keyed Off When an elevator or floor requires a key. Locked Out/Locked Off When an elevator requires a card, pass code, or key to use. Restricted/ACed Access controlled. Tenants A single-tenant is an office building with one tenant in it, bi-tenant has two, tri-tenant has three, quad-tenant has four, etc. Turnstiles A device with either a gate or rotating bars used for access control that requires a card, pass code, or ticket to pass through, or used as a one way exit. Turnstiled Out An elevator bank behind turnstiles. Other terms ACME Indicator ACME Indicator is used to describe a generic digital floor indicator (dot-matrix or segmented display) made by CEElectronics and used for many modernizations and third-party installations. This term was created by Georgef551 and was accepted in the community when TheElevatorChannel used the term in one of his videos. Banjo Banjo is essentially a nickname for elevators that feel like they've been suspended by elastic brands. This nickname was believed to be created by musicfreakcc. Cab View Cab View is a filming techniqe which involves panning the camera horizontally and vertically to show most or all of the interior of the cab. Chewbacca This term is used when a motor (in ) has a certain pitch, sounding like Chewbacca. Dinner Bell Dinner Bell is a term use to describe an elevator bell that sounds like a dinner bell Impact Cam Impact Cam is a term of a filming technique which involves placing the camera on the floor of the elevator cab to document ride quality. Man Powered Elevator Man Powered Elevator is a term of stairs instead of elevator. This term was created by Georgef551 and later popularized by Dieselducy.